


Birthday Prince

by analogical9954



Series: Our Prince Series [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Logan celebrates Roman's birthday and makes him a gift.  Will his new papa like it?  Or did he completely miss the mark?





	Birthday Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally inspired by all the cute Roman birthday posts! Enjoy this super sugary birthday fluff!! As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated ♥

“I do not understand,” Logan says as he hands his dad a piece of tape. He watches as his dad gently twists the red and yellow streamers together before sticking them to the doorway. “Papa knows it is his birthday.”

Patton climbs back down the ladder, looks up at his masterpiece and claps his hands in excitement. “Well, of course he does silly!” Patton replies turning back to Logan.

“Then how can this be a birthday surprise?”

“Because he doesn’t know we are doing all this or about that amazing gift you made him!”

Logan looks around their small home seeing the streamers that they’d been hanging up for nearly an hour. It looks nice and celebratory, but sparse. They’d gotten lucky, the dollar store having the streamers and balloons on sale. His dad making sure they got red and gold, his papa’s favorite colors. They even made a cake. Well, his dad baked the cake and forced Logan to ice it. Compared to his own birthday, that was so extravagant even if no one came, his dad and now his papa’s seem lackluster in comparison. Logan feels disappointed in himself at the financial strain he’s put them under. Since his moving in and their adoption of him, both his papa and dad have to work extra shifts. They never leave him alone and one of them is always at every school function or whenever Logan needs them but there are nights when his papa works at both the diner in town and the playhouse or when his dad works a double at the day care.

He wishes he was old enough to get a job so he could give them everything they give him every day. After all, his birthday present for his papa is homemade and he’s only half sure his papa will like it. He just loves them so much and to know that he’s such a source of stress…

“None of that.”

He feels his dad’s hands on his chin, cupping it gently.

“I can hear all the bad things you’re thinking and like I always say, none of it’s true,” Patton reassures, beaming brightly, “Today’s a happy day! We are celebrating your papa! Now, help me clean this all up and grab your present. He’s gonna be here soon!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Roman’s exhausted, working as a waiter is one of the least fabulous jobs he could think of having but it’s the only one that works the best with his theater schedule. He wouldn’t mind it so much if people weren’t so…gross and rude. Not to mention, working on his birthday—which everyone knows should be a national holiday—is soul crushing. But, it’s over and he’s so glad to be home. He quickly unlocks the door, dramatically slamming it closed. The living room’s dark which makes him smile. Patton surprises him every year and every year he pretends to be surprised. Roman loves anything related to his birthday and Patton loves surprises so honestly, who was it hurting?

“Oh, I wonder where my precious family is?” Roman asks throwing his hand over his forehead and leaning back. He turns on the lights, sees the red and gold decorations, the balloons, the handmade banner stretched across the wall.

“SURPRISE!” Patton and Logan yell, both popping out from behind the couch. Patton’s hands are high above his head, Logan’s one holding a wrapped package and the other held in front of his chest.

Roman beams as Patton rushes him, kissing him soundly. “My love, did you do all this!?”

“Yes! Logan helped of course!” Patton says dropping a birthday crown on top of Roman’s head, “Happy birthday my dashing prince!”

“Ah, birthday wishes from the best husband on the planet. Just what I needed.” Roman kisses Patton, wrapping both arms around his waist. Patton pulls back almost immediately, his face a healthy shade of red.

“Behave,” Patton whispers, moving out of Roman’s arms, allowing him to fuss with the crown.

It’s the same one Roman’s had for years, Patton buying it for him during one of their first dates. It’s gaudy, sparkles and jewels everywhere but Roman loves it. Patton being the only boyfriend he ever had that not only understood and accepted his fancifully dramatic side but encouraged it. This crown was proof of that and Roman would wear it every birthday til he died.

He and Patton walk towards the center of the living room, passing a mirror in which Roman stops to admire himself in the crown. “I am definitely the handsomest birthday prince on the planet. There is really no competition.”

Patton laughs lightly and notices Logan standing frozen in front of the couch. Patton walks over to him, grabbing him by the hand, dragging him over to Roman. Logan’s overcome a lot of his upbringings in the year and a half they’ve had him, but he’s still a little weary when it comes to inserting himself into any situation. “Go on. You worked hard on that kiddo and he’s gonna love it.”

“Love what?” Roman asks turning from the mirror to look at the tween before him. He’s wearing a dark blue polo with a birthday tie on. To most people, it would seem rather understated but for Logan to deviate from his normal black polo and blue tie is really a statement and it makes Roman beam. “Love you?” he teases ruffling Logan’s hair, “That I already do.”

Logan breaks eye contact, feeling a small smile pull at the corner of his lips. Perhaps, his papa—by default—will love the present. Does he love him enough for that to happen? Logan extends his hands, the newspaper wrapped gift crinkling with the movement. “Happy birthday, Papa.”

“Oh. My. God,” Roman reacts taking the present from Logan, “Did my most favorite child get me a gift?”

“I…I am your only child?” Logan says confusedly, Roman letting out a laugh before opening the gift, “And I was unable to secure the financial means to purchase you a gift but Virgil had the supplies so I was able to make you one.”

“Oh, Logan,” Roman says his heart pounding happily as he pulls a red satin sash out of the wrapping. It’s crudely made, small gold embellishments attempted to be sewn into the top and bottom part. As much as Roman loves flash, that’s not what catches his eyes. Down the middle are golden letters that read ‘best papa’.

“I-I measured your prince outfit from when you were Prince Charming,” Logan continues. His papa’s not really saying anything, just staring at the sash, and it’s making him a little concerned that he completely missed the mark. Maybe he should explain? “Well, dad actually measured it before he returned it to the theater so if you are worried that it will not fit, it will. Dad helped me learn how to sew so I could convey that you are the best papa.” Still nothing from his normally boisterous papa and he feels panic hit him.

Every present he’s ever made for any adult has always been disliked. His foster parents would yell at him for wasting time on creating trash instead of doing chores or would just throw it away as soon as he left the room. He thought things would be different with the Sanders. He didn’t get them anything their first birthdays together but this time, he made his dad a family frame with a picture of the three of them. His dad loved it so much he must’ve hugged Logan for what felt like an hour, Logan secretly loving the attention. But based off the prolonged silence, he really doesn’t think his papa likes it. “I know it is not the best…”

Roman looks at Logan, tears building in his own eyes. He pulls the tween into his chest hugging him tightly with both arms. Logan’s still a bit shorter than him, only coming up to his chest. “What are you talking about?” Roman asks, trying to keep the fact that he’s crying about this sash hidden, “Th-this is hands down the best gift I’ve ever received.”

Logan beams, nuzzling his face in his papa’s shirt. It smells like French fries and grease, not at all like the inviting, rich smell that his papa normally smells like but Logan doesn’t care. He likes it, a lot. “I was unsure you would like it. I made it because…when we first met you told me you were a prince and…and you always sing prince songs and I know now you are not a real prince but…” Logan pulls back but makes eye contact. “It is a prince sash but I thought best papa was a better title than prince.”

“Best papa, huh? Well, it is really the only title that matters,” Roman replies, wiping his eyes, “I must change. This masterpiece deserves to be worn to birthday dinner. Especially for birthday cake and the tons of birthday pictures we are going to pose for.”

Logan nods, fixing his birthday tie and holding it out on display for Roman. “I knew Dad would do that so I made sure to wear the birthday tie he purchased.”

“Genius,” Roman laughs, pulling gently on the tie to place a kiss on Logan’s forehead. As they separate, Logan’s face lights red, still uncomfortable with most displays of affection, his hand covering it but Roman sees the smile. Life has been hard and stressful—being a parent is so much harder than he thought it would be—and he was sure his soul was escaping his body at the diner today. But having this sash, experiencing the love of this child knowing how guarded he is, it’s the best birthday present Roman could’ve ever asked for. “Te amo mi familia perfecta ¡Dame un momento y la fiesta puede continuar con tacos de cumpleaños!”

Logan and Patton watch as Roman disappears into the hallway, Logan turning to Patton. Deep confusion covering his face. “He does know we do not speak Spanish, right?”

Patton wraps his arms around Logan’s shoulders with a chuckle, leading him to the kitchen. “Shhh, let’s pretend. It makes him happy and he is the birthday prince.”


End file.
